Zelda A new Companion
by xXSeto KaibaXx
Summary: What will happen when a young girl wishes nothing more then to leave her home? She finds out that sometimes Dreams can become a Nightmare fairly quickly. What will she do when she meets someone willing to help her? Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my remake of the story I made last time. Yes, I know the last one sucked big time (I mean so much that I got bored and searched my name up and it appeared on a website for the worst stories ever), and my sister wanted it so much that I decided to try doing it again. But this time I'm a bit older then before (about 3 years) and a better writer. '

This story is based on my little stepsister and a fanfic she wanted to be made about her, the accident never happened and my daddy and mom are great parents to us .

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

The sun was setting over the small city as the sky began to darken. Raindrops could be heard hitting the streets and the glass of windows. Some people ran for cover from the rain while others merely ignored it and continued on. The sky grew dark with the clouds as it continued to rain. It was the middle of the spring and the usual showers were just occurring as it usually did to give plants life once again. It was quiet, sometimes the honking of a horn or the barking of a dog at the most. Though the most Aylmer would have would be a fight with two or more drunks that usually is fixed in minutes.

But among all the sounds of the rain, was a sobbing sound; coming from a small house that looked like the wind could blow it over any minute. The lawn was over grown with weeds taller then a foot and the car looked like it had gone through more then several accidents without being repaired once.

The sobbing was coming from a small girl about eleven inside the smallest room in the house. She sat in the corner on her torn up sleeping bag. She was tightly holding a pillow that looked like it was hand made. It was dirty and stained, but you could still see the red rose that was sowed onto it with great care and love. The rose was velvet and the leaves were a soft light green material which had began to come off of it.

Tears rolled down her bruised cheek as she cried, one hand cradling the bruise as if the pain would leave. Her orange hair fell over her shoulders as she trembled with fear, sadness and pain. All which were emotions she felt on a daily basis in the house and conditions she was in.

Her name was Samantha, and she had been caught trying to run away from her foster home again. She had tried numerous times to leave, but always got caught before she could find someone to help her. She had been put into a foster home after her mother; father and older brother were killed in a head on collision and were killed instantly. They had been coming back from a soccer game when the accident happened. She was sent to a foster home while her stepbrother and stepsister went to live at they're mothers.

Yelling and cussing could be heard coming from the other side of her room door. It was mainly threats and punishments coming from her foster father's mouth as his wife opened yet another bottle of cheap wine.

"Next time you try to run away, I'll leave more then that bruise on your cheek! You're also not leavin' your room for a week! You're a ungrateful little worm!" He yelled out before finally leaving and walking down the steps to see his wife. The only reason he went on foster care was to get the money they gave him. He didn't have a job so he was on welfare and he got money from the foster parents association.

Sammy curled up, sobbing into the pillow. Her blue eyes were red from all the crying she had been doing. She wished that she could have things back, her father, mother, stepsister and older brother. She wished she could just wake up and find out she was in a coma the whole time and it was all fake. She wanted to have her life back; she wanted to not be scared everyday, but to have friends who actually care if something's wrong. But she knew it wouldn't happen, the pain was too real for it to be a bad dream.

"Why did…that accident have to happen.?" She asked out loud, as if someone would hear her. "I want my life back… I hate this life!" She screamed out, clutching her pillow before curling up and falling asleep in the corner of her room, even in her sleep she was sobbing into the pillow.

The rain continued hitting the window, but if you listen to it well enough, you could hear some music playing. It was a familiar yet gentle rhythm as the sobbing young girls body, glowed a gold before disappearing slowly from her corner.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for the positive Reviews! I wasn't having much of a day until I went onto my computer course and checked out to see if I had any reviews and read the ones you posted. You all made my day and pushed me to keep going, Thanks!

P.S. You almost made me cry I was so happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

Chapter 1

The wind gently blew her hair against her face. Her blue eyes were closed as her breathing was slightly irregular from the shock of changing worlds. She was slight curled up with her arms over her stomach. Her orange hair was messy and covered some of her face. It was rare for someone so young to be able to survive changing worlds without dying. But she had been protected, by the three goddess'. All three knew, that in time, she would help save their home and creation.

She stirred slightly, feeling her hair tickling her nose. She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand and rolled over slightly. She felt the grass brushing against her skin and could also feel the heat of the sun.

She opened her eyes slightly, only to have them greeted by the strong, bright rays of the sun. "Ouch!" She said, covering her eyes with her hands. After a few minutes she uncovered her eyes and sat up, rubbing them slightly. She looked around and realized that she was in the middle of a field. Her eyes went slightly wide and she began to panic. 'Oh no! Marc probably brought me here when I was sleeping, left me and drove off!' She thought, knowing she had no idea how to survive on her own. She stood up; looking around she felt the panic rise in her even more. There was no place she could go nearby; it was all a field and some rock walls. The sky was almost completely clear with a few clouds in it and a few bushes were close to her along with a small sparkling stream and some beautiful trees with velvet green leaves.

She sat down on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She didn't know what to do, she was lost, alone and scared. She looked up at the sky, she noticed she was able to see the sun moving. She rubbed her eyes, almost in disbelief and looked at the sun. She had no idea how that was possible, it took an hour for the sun to move an inch, let alone moving three inches every five seconds.

She continued to watch the sun, her hair blowing slightly in the wind. It was almost too unbelievable to turn away from it, not only that, but she had nothing else to do. She sighed softly, closing her light blue eyes in thought.

Not long after that, the sunset and the howling of a wolf was heard. She opened her eyes, not really being fond of wolves she glanced around. It was dark; nothing close to the ground could be seen. Only the moon and the stars showed little light for someone to walk down a small path. After making sure there wasn't a wolf around herself she relaxed slightly, her hands falling to her sides.

She heard something coming from the ground and turned to see something that looked like a skeleton. Her eyes went wide as she saw another come out of the ground. They began walking forward, making a clicking sound as their bones grinded at the joints. 'This isn't real . . . it can't be. . .' She thought to herself, thinking she must still be asleep. She was frozen until they were only a few feet in front of her. She jumped back, as one of them disappeared into the ground. It reappeared in back of her and clawed at her, cutting her arm. It made a type of eerie laughing sound before swinging at her again. She gave a scream before taking into a run past them, one hand holding her arm. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she ran, blurring her vision. She knew that in dreams, you couldn't feel things, and she was feeling the pain and blood coming from her arm.

"This can't be real!" She yelled, not having an idea where she was going, she just knew by the clicking sounds that those things were following her. She didn't know what to do anymore, she didn't know what those things were, she knew she wasn't asleep and she knew that she was alone in this strange place. 'Where am I? What's going on?' she thought as she ran. Her eyes were closed in fear of looking back to the monstrous things.

She felt something hit her foot and almost tripped but kept her balance and continued running, though with her eyes open. She looked up and saw a dim light coming from not far ahead, along with some smoke. 'Maybe someone's there . . . maybe they can help. .' She thought as she ran up to the place. Her lungs were burning from all the running, stress and crying.

She ran to the place, finding an entrance she went inside. She noticed that the creatures stopped appearing from the ground, which made her calm down a bit but remained aware of everything, not know what to expect anymore. She noticed a sign near a closed gate, which said 'Lon Lon Ranch'. The gate had been locked and so were the doors. She went into a corner, close to a door and sat down, holding her arm. She looked down at her already torn jeans and tore a small strip off, wrapping it around her cut with her teeth and good hand. She winced slightly as it tightened around it, but the blood stopped flowing. "How did I get here . . . to this place?" She asked herself quietly, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall. Tears ran down her face from all the thoughts passing through. She quickly wiped them away with her hand. Her hair was incredibly messy from all the running, not only that but she had it pulled by her foster father during the fight the night before. She wanted to stay up to get her arm fixed and a few questions answered that she needed to hear. She wanted to know where she was and what those things were.

She also wanted to sleep, to wake up another place. Too many things were going wrong. Maybe to the people at the ranch, she might look like a homeless person, begging for money or something. Which was partially true, she was homeless. But she just wanted to figure things out some things.

She closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall. She felt herself fall into a light sleep, but soon after, she went into a deep sleep, forgetting everything and just letting her body rest once again.

Sorry its not long, I just need some ideas for now. Yes I have an idea of what's going to happen later on, but that's a few good chapters away.

Anyhow, Please Read And Review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2

I'm going to start working soon so I won't be able to update too often. Another thing is so sorry the chapters are small, and that I keep making her sleep. But I assure you it'll be a while before that happens. Thank you for the reviews everyone, it makes me soo happy when I see them!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda

Chapter 2

"Hey, wake up kid." A voice spoke, a hand shaking her slightly to wake her. The voice was gentle with somewhat of a strong authority in it and the deepness showed it was a man around thirties.

Sammy mumbled something about evil creepy walking and giggling skeletons. She felt a man shaking her slightly and opened her eyes slowly to see a large man looking down at her with a gentle smile. She looked at up him; he looked somewhat like a man that would be mean. Just because of the hairy arms and the ponytail and the way he had his beard. But the smile he wore showed that he was anything but dangerous. She also noticed that she was no longer outside, but sitting in a warm comfy bed and her cloths were different and she was no longer covered in dirt.

"Well hello there. It seemed like you had quite the journey little miss. My names Talon and welcome to my Ranch." The man said proudly, holding his hands out to show her. She stood up, looking around she then glanced at her arm and noticed it wasn't bandaged, but the cut was no longer even there. 'Did I dream the whole thing?' She thought to herself, but knew it wasn't more then a thought.

"How did I get up here? And why are my cloths different?" She asked in a low soft voice as she looked up at him, a bit confused at all of it. She was now wearing a long brown skirt with some nice boots and a blue shirt that showed her eyes very well.

He brought his hand up to his chin and stroking his beard with his thumb as he thought to himself for a moment or two. "A young lad saw you there and came to wake me up and told me about you. I went down and saw you weren't doing well so I gave you some milk and my daughter Malon cleaned you and dressed you in some of her cloths. Well, I need to get to work, if you want to sleep you can. My daughter is with the horses out back if you wish to join her." He said and waved before walking out of the room and making his way downstairs.

Sammy thought for a moment. She didn't want to sleep, so she got up and fixed the bed she was in. She carefully remade the bed, tucking the sheets under the mattress, fixing it as best as she. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and made her way down the steps. Her boots made a light clicking noise as she walked, holding her dress up slightly so she wouldn't trip over it and hurt herself. When she made it down the steps she looked around at all the chickens. It smelt a bit strange as she walked past them, going outside she closed the door. She noticed the place from the night before, but now it was clearer because of the sunlight.

She walked past the gates, placing some of her orange hair behind her ear as she looked around. The Ranch was beautiful; it had really been well taken care of. The grass was a healthy green while there was a dirt track that had no rocks in it or anything that could hurt the animals that would be racing.

The air was clean and all the horses looked strong and beautiful. She heard someone singing, it was faint, but it could be heard. She smiled, seeing a girl standing in the middle of the horse pen. The girl looked about her own age and had long brown-red hair. She also wore a pale dress with some blue and yellow on it. The girl had her eyes closed as she sang.

She walked over to the pen and passed the gates, going over to her she smiled slightly. "Um . . . hello." She said, not wanting to be rude and just rant on when she was singing.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at Sammy. A bright smile spread across her lips as she looked at her. She clasped her hands together. "Hello! It's nice to see your awake and feeling better! My names Malon, my father owns the Ranch." She said brightly, smiling at Sammy.

"My names Samantha, but everyone calls me Sammy. Its nice to meet you Malon." She said with a smile. The girl Malon smiled and nodded before speaking. "Sammy? That's a weird name. Where are you from?" She asked brightly, her holding her hands behind her back as she moved to the sides, humming her song.

Sammy thought for a second and looked at the girl in front of her. "It's a town called Aylmer . . . So as you can see I'm lost." She replied quietly. She had never heard of Lon Lon Ranch before, nor had she ever seen anything like this. Sammy thought that she might have been in another world but that might be going too far. 'It can't be . . . different dimensions don't exist.' She thought. Malon tilted her head looking at Sammy.

"I've never heard of a place called 'Aylmer'." She replied. Sammy sighed, wondering what to do. She now was beginning to think she wasn't in her world anymore. Malon had noticed her sadness and frowned slightly. "Don't be sad. Maybe you can go see a great fairy for guidance. They're very smart and wise." She said, smiling and continued humming as the girl thought about her suggestion.

"Where can I go see one?" Sammy asked, not wanting to go outside again but she knew she didn't have much of a choice. But she would have to go during the day, and run as fast as she could. She thought that she might be able to get a stick or something from Talon to get those things away from her during the night. She watched Malon as she tried to remember where the Great Fairies were.

"I heard rumours from people that there's one at the top of Mount Doom. But even adults can't go there because it's guarded." Malon replied, now realizing she just put Sammy's hopes up only to put them down. She frowned looking at the girl in front of her. Sammy sighed softly, not knowing what to do anymore. The Great Fairy was her last hope, and she couldn't just give up.

"I'm going . . . but do you have a map I can use?" She asked.

Malon smiled and nodded. "Daddy has all kinds of maps! I'll get one from him!" She said brightly before running off torwards the house. Sammy blinked at her speed and glanced around. She looked at all the beautiful horses and saw one that she thought was adorable. It was still young, but it was completely black with a few white stripes on it.

She walked over to it calmly, not wanting to scare it she stood not far from it and spoke. "Hey there boy." She said in a gentle voice, though not having a clue if it was male or female. The horse looked at her, starring at her dumbly as if thinking. 'Are you talking to me?' even though all the other horses were on the other side. She walked over to it gently and began gently petting its long dark neck. She smiled as it nuzzled her shirt and continued petting it. "Well, it looks like I've made a new friend." She replied with a smile as it looked up at her and nuzzled her cheek. She giggled and turned when she heard footsteps.

She watched as Malon came running back holding a piece of paper while grinning. "I see you've made a new friend. His name is Reok, he was given to us by a man a few months ago." She said, smiling at the two. Sammy patted the horse's head before looking back at Malon.

"Did you get the map?"

"Yeah. Daddy says to take care and be very careful. The mountain is dangerous." Malon said with a slight smile as she handed the piece of paper to the girl. Sammy looked over it, being able to make out only piece of it. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, but she knew she couldn't just stay here. This wasn't her place and she didn't want to bother the ranch people anymore.

"Alright, I'll be going." She said with a slight, unsure smile. She was scared of what might happen, but she wanted to at lest know how she got here and where here was. She smiled at Malon and waved before quickly running at the entrance. She smiled slightly, seeing a branch on the ground she grabbed it as she ran, her orange hair blowing back from her pale face as she ran, her blue eyes sparkling with new hope. 'Maybe, I can find out what's going on.' She thought to herself as she ran out of the ranch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review!


End file.
